3 hermanos en equestria
by lautaro slasher
Summary: como dice en el titulo enviare a 3 hermanos a equestria un pendejo de 18 años llamado tayson falcon y sus dos hermanas laura y angie estos 3 hermanos no saben lo que les espera
1. Chapter 1

**hola me llamo tayson falcon yo soy fan de la serie mlp y tambie del juego just dance al igual que mis dos hermanas yo soy el mayor laura tiene 16 al igaul que angie en cambio yo tengo 18...me preguntaba como seria si equestria existiria pero no pense que esto pasaria.**

 **cap 1: una nueva vida**

 **pov tercera persona**

en una casa de 2 pisos de alto de color azul marino se encontraba en la parte superior un señor(QUE NO SOY UN SEÑOR QUE TENGO 18 CARAJOOO)perdon una criatura(la concha de tu madre lautaro)COMO QUERES QUE TE DIGA DEJA DE ROMPAER LA CUARTA PARED¡(okey okey me dejo de joder"niño rata")ok se encuentra un adolesente de 18 años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes de cuerpo musculoso media un metro con 80cm sentado viendo una serie llamada mi litle pony (es my little pony sabiondo) sos tanpendejo que no se te puede insulta-

¿?:PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR USTEDES DOS QUE YA SON GRANDES PARESEN NIÑOS YA ME QUIERO IR A EQUESTRIA Y QUE NO SEA POR UN AGUJERO NEGRO LAUTARO¡

okok no te enojes a eso voy...como decia...estaba viendo my little pony en eso llega sus hermanas con buenas noticias

¿?:tay compramos EL JUST DANCE 2017¡ yyyy tambien la XBOX ONE

tayson:(intentando salir del shock)...(2 minutos despues)...

¿?2:tay estas bien(biendo a su hermano combulcionando en el piso)

 **2 minutos de combulciones**

tayson:si estoy bien pero...ENSERIO SE COMPARON LA XBOX ONE Y EL JUST DANCE 2017...no se robaron un banco verda?

¿?1:nooooo como creer verdan laura?-laura era de un 1metro con 70 cm

laura:tss no como crees no angie?-angie era de un metro y 67

 **a 2km de esa casa**

¿?:AYUDAAAA POLICIA ROBARON EL BANCO

 **en la casa**

tayson:bueno a probaaaaaar el just dance

 **otros 9 min**

laura:no me puedo mover

angie:es verdan tayson como puedes seguir bailando a esa velocidad

tayson:como casi la misma cantidad de porqueria que come pinkie todo los dias

laura:y aun asi no te ves gordo

 **22:12 pm afuera de la casa se esta formando una espiral de color azul y blando causando un tamblor sacudiendo la casa**

laura:QUEEEEE ESSSSSTAAAA PAAAASANDOOOOO?¡

angie:NOOOO LOOOO SEEEE SEGURRRO FUE TAYSON EN EL BAÑOOO¡

 **en ese momento tayson sale del baño sentado en el retrete mientras que sus dos hermanas lo miraban con cara de WTF**

tayson:eseeee no fui yo

 **en ese momento para el temblor y los hermanosalen de su casa y bieron esa espiral de color azul y blando hay fue cuando tayson se hacerca**

laura:tay que hases no te hacerques

angie:hacercate tayson¡

 **tayson se hacerca ala espiral y al tarado se le ocurio la brillante idea de...no salto como ustedes creen muajajajajajajaja**

tayson:holamellamotaysonfalconquieressermiamigotegustaeljustdancetegustabailarqueresjugaralaxboxoneconmishermanas¡(lo dijo tan rapido que la espiral se quedo bloqueada)

¿?:aaaa ok sere tu amigo

 **las chicas no lo podian creer el tarado e inmaduro de su hermano se hiso amigo de un ser o cosa**

tayson:siiiiiiiiiii grasiasgrasiasgrasiasgrasias una pregunta que hases aca?

¿?:por su puesto contestare esa pregunta mi amigo humano estoy aca porque vi a ti y a tus hermanas durante años

laura:PERVERTIDO

angie:una espiral que me vio desnuda

 **en ese momento la spiral tomo un color rojo**

¿?:n-no las v-vi desnudas cambiando de tema directo al grano de tu hermana laura...(laura:OYEEEE)jajajaja solo bromeaba los enviare a equestria asi que preparense su equipaje.

tayson:una cosa mas como te llamas.

¿?:no tengo nombre pero si quieres me puedes llamar dark slasher.

tayson:ok le dire a las chicas sobre esto

laura:ya escuchamos la conversación

Angie: siiiiiiiii u Ecuestria

dark:ok preparen sus cosas

 **los hermanos entran a la casa y llevan todo laura se llevo 9 conjuntos de ropa angie se llevo sus armas de pinball tayson se puso su cosplay de guardia onice de la cgo y guardo el de guardia de palacio theron y su lancer y la lancer retro dorada y su celular y su tablet con todos los videos de just dance y canciones laura no le parecia correcto que sus dos hermanos lleven eso, despues de eso los hermanos salieron afuera tayson tenia un bolso naranja con gris enorme y otro azul pequeño laura llevava un bolso morado del tamaño que el azul de tayson y angie tenia en su espalda su m-4 en la su glock 18 de airsoft**

dark:valla angie adonde vas con eso no vas a hacer un golpe de estado con esas armas jajaja

tayson:bueno ya estamol listos

dark:bueno antes que los envie tomen estos

 **les dio a cada una un brasalete, el de tayson era de color negro con celeste como si fuera una luz led el de laura era de color rojo y dorado y de angie morado y negro**

dark:estos brasaletes les permitian cambiar de forma por que asi se puedan divertir mas

tayson:osea nos podemos trasformar en cualquir ser¡?

dark:sip solo **piensa** en lo que queres sin importar el tamano considerenlo un regalo como mis nuevos amigos

Tayson: aver¡

-en ese momento tayson se combirtio en un velociraptor-

tayson:woooooow esto es increible miren como salto

-se destransformo-

laura:wow eso si es impresionante

angie:ni que lo digas, oye ya nos vamos?

dark:solo caminen dentro de mi y estaran en el bosque everfree una cosa mas no seran transformados en ponys al crusar y en esta equestria todos son anthros y cuando esten en el bosque quedense hay asta que yo los guie asta la salida

tayson:enserio?eso no me lo esperaba

 **el desgrasiado de tayson empuja a sus hermanas y antres de entrar dark le dise**

dark:una cosa mas tayson el 89% de equestria son hermbras y destro de 4 dias toda equestria estara en celo haci si yo fuera vos y lleva ese dia usaria ese brasalete bien-en un tono serio-

tayson:MIERDA ENSERi-

 **no termino por que fue absorvido por dark**

 **lugar:bosque everfree hora 07:56 am**

 **POV tayson**

yo:aaaaaa me duele el culoooo¡

Laura: imbesil

angie:jjajajajaja

dark:jajaja bueno siganme

-una esfera de lus morada aparesio-

yo:eres dark?

dark:sip dejemos de hablas los guiare ala salida

-en medio del camino escucharon unos gritos-

¿1: AYUUUUUUUDAAAAAAA

¿?2:SALVENNOOOS

¿?3:NOOOOS QUIERE COMER UNA MANTICORA

yo:mierdan son scoottalo sweetie bell y applebloom chicas quedense aca

laura:lo que to digas

angie:rompelé el culo¡

-yo me transforme en el pokemon garchompo un poco distinto este era negro con lineas como las cebras de color dorado y rojo sangre en las puas de las alas-

yo:oye gatito por que no te metes con aguien de tu tamaño

-la manticora se dio la vuelta y se encontro con los ojos rojos de las criatura voladora tayson aprobecho y le lanzo un rugido y al pareser la manticora solo era un gatito asustado luego de eso tayson se destransfoma y se hacerca a las chicas-

yo:chicas estan bien no les hare daño solo quiero saber si estan bien

sweetie bell:q-quien e-eres o que e-es lo que heres

scootaloo:p-por favor no n-nos hagas daño

applebloom:s-si p-por f-favor

yo:no hay de que preocuparse no les hare daño niñas confien en mi,por cierto me llamo tayson falcon un placer-lo dijo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados sonrojando a las niñas-

laura:niñas estan bien

-las niñas se asustan al verla pero tayson les explica que es una de sus hermanas menores y al terminar las niñas le contestan con un si-

angie:EEEE que tanto alvoroto, eeee hola mucho gusto me llamo angie falcon y ella es laura falcon supongo que lla conosieron al loquillo este no?

niñas:si ya se presento

yo:bueno nosotros ya nos presentamos pero no sabemos sus nombres(mejor me ago el tonto)

campana de dulzura: yo campana dulzura de soja

scootaloo:yo me llamo scootalo

applebloom:y yo soy applebloom

las 3:Y JUNTAS SOMOS LAS CUTIE MARK CRUUUUSAAADERS

tayson:hay mis oidos-tapandose los oidos al igual que laura y angie esepto dark que el cabron se escondio-

applebloom:y ustedes que son? se paresen a un pony

laura:somos humanos pero enrealidad para ser mas precisos somos de otra dimención

-las 3 quedaron en shock al saber que eran seres de otro dimencion-

scootaloo:asoooombrooosooo ENSERIO SON SERES DE OTRA DIMENCION

angie:ni que lo digaas

"nota las niñas ya tienen cutie marks"

applebloom:iogan-llamando la atencion de los 3 humanos-por que no les presentamos alas chicas

 **pov tercera persona**

tayson:quienes?(el al igual que las otras dos ya saben a quienes se refiere)

sweetie bell:es cierto me parese muy buena idea y contestando tu pregunta tayson ya loas veras

-los 7 junto a dark que se hiso invisible salieron del bosque everfree y antes de entrar a ponyville tayson vio una pradera y les dijo a las niñas-

tayson:oigan por que no las traen a las que nos van a presentar mientras nosotros vamos a esa pradera de alla

sweetie:me parese buena idea que opinan chicas- las otras dos asienten con la cabesa-bueno esperen ay

tayson:ok adios

-las niñas entraron corriendo a ponyville-

laura:que estas planeando tay?

tayson:nada importante solo descansar

angie:me parese buena idea-se tira al suelo pansa para arriba-

-en eso las niñas vienen acompañadas de las mane 6 y estaban a 47 mtros pero los 3 hermanos estaban mirando hacia atras-

tayson:aaah por que no bailamos uptown funk?

laura:por que?

angie:siii dale a bailar

laura:ok que mas da

watch?v=eFIU_M_vEqs&t=5s pongan segundo 20

-cuando las mane 6 junto a las niñas estaban a 26 metros vieron que los humanos se ponian en pocicion y empesaron a bailar las chicas estaban impresionadas como estaban sincronisados y cuando terminaron de bailar el mas alto callo al suelo cansado seguido de la otra criatura hay fue cuando la otra figura se dio cuenta de las miradas-

laura:chicos tenemos visitas-lo dijo con las mejillas un poco coloradas por la verguensa-

tayson:-se paro con un mortal hacia atras-hasi?-jiro su mirada hacia atras y se impreciono al ver las mane 6 mirando asombradas y mas una alicornio morada sumamente asombrada al ver 3 humanos enfrente de ella-eee que honda uapas-sonrojando a todas en eso todas reacionan y la alicornio se hacerca a los humanos-

"ustedes lla saben quien es pero estoy obligado a presentarlas"

¿?1:hola mucho gusto me llamo twiligt sparkle princesa de la amistad y el elemento de la magia-cuando dijo eso las demas se hacercaron a presentarse-

¿?2:hola campañero me llamo applejack y vivo en la granja sweet appe acres y soy el elemento de la honestidad y por cierto buenos pasos de baile-sonrojando a las dos de atras-

¿?3:hola mucho gusto me llamo rarity y soy modista y el elemento de la amabilidad

¿?4:hola me llamo rainbow dash y soy la pegaso mas rapida de equestria y actualmente wonderbolt y soy el elemento de la lealtad

¿?5:holamellamopinkiepietegustanlasfiestas?tegustanlosglovospuesclaroquetegustanysoyelelementodelarisammmmm-applejack le tapo la boca-

¿?6:h-hola -m-me llamo f-flutthershy y-y so-soy el elemento de la bondad y cu-cuido a animales

-cuando ya terminaron de presentarce los 3 humanos decidieron presentarce-

tayson:-al estilo de pinkie-HOLAMELLAMOTAYSONFALCONMUCHOGUSTO-esto sorprendio a todos y pinkie se emociono un monton-

laura:hola me llamo laura falcon y ella es mi hermana angie falcon supongo que las niñas ya les dijieron que somos

twiligt:enrealidad si pero cuando dijo que un dragon negro con detalles dorados y rojos los salvo de una manticora no sabia si era cierto pero al final acepte y bueno estamos aca

tayson:el dragon era yo y si te preguntas como era yo es grasias a este brasalete que me permite transformarme en cualquier cosa

-twiligt se intereso por ese brasalete y le pregunto de donde lo saco y le contesta-

tayson:eeees un secreeeeetoooo-lo dijo con cara de pendejo sacandole una gota de sudor a todas-

twiligt:por que no?-un poco desilucionada y molesta

tayson:por que no y no quiero ademas con solo verte me da la idea que me mataras a base de preguntas o me equivoco-eso hiso sonrojar y molestar a la traga libros-

applejack:bueno cambiando de tema tienen lugar donde quedarse?-los hermanos niegan-bueno que les paresen si se quedan en mi granero- las hermanas aceptaron y tayson por otro lado grito-

tayson:TRANSFORMACION-se transformo en un pegaso de pelaje azul melena"su melena parecia que era como si estubiera electrificada tenia una musculosa con el logo de gears of war y la lancer cubirta de sangre y unos jeans de color negro y gris en ciertas partes esto impreciono y sonrojo a todas y mas a rainbow que tenia corasones en los ojos-no te preocupes por mi yo estare durmiendo en alguna nuve-guiñandole el ojo a applejack poniandola colorada-bueno por que no nos muestran ponyville

applejack:o-ok c-como tu digas terroncito vamonos-un poco nerviosa-

-en eso tayson se acordo de algo y agarro su bolso y saco su lancer retro dorada y poniandoce la en la espalda este objeto llamo la atencion de todos-

rarity:oye dulzura que es eso que llevas en la espalda-esto puso nervioso a tayson-

tayson:(mierda me atrapo inventa algo no mejor deles la verdad esta cierto punto luego aste el tonto)bueno este se llama lancer retro y yo eleji su pintura y su funcion principal es para el entrenamiento de largo alcanse e la bayoneta es para el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo es como un arco pero no tenes que poner flechas.

twiligt:osea es un arma

tayson:no esto es una replica de un de la de verdad tambien tengo otra-sacando la lancer pintada con rojo como si fuera sangre-no es sangre es pintura roja-guandando las dos armas-buenooo sigamos el recorido

-pasaron por la antigua casa de twiligt la granja el spa el sugar cube corner la boutique de rarity la casa de flutthershy y por ultimo el castillo de la amistad en el transcurso del tour tayson a notado que todos los miraban hay fuero lo que le dijo dark antes de venir pero le chupo un huevo-

-cuando entraron al castillo tayson vio a un dragon de la altura de laura y lo reconocio en seguida era spike todo normal se presentaron y tayson se puso a joder con el brasalete primero se transformo en un"3 personajes de gear of war 2 locust 1 cgo" kantus blindado de tonalidad verde esmeralda con negro y la insignia era de color rojo intenso le explico a las chicas que era un personaje de un juego despues en un theron salvaje la armdura era de color rojo sangre con dorado y se transformo en clayton carmine recluta la armadura era de color dorada y con tonos azules al estilos de la guardia real y por ultimo para ver como seria el en forma alicornio era de pelaje blanco grisaseo las alas tenian unas franjas anaranjadas y celestes su melena era algo peculiar en sierta forma era como fuejo de color verde y negro sos ojos era uno de color azul y otro de color verde tenia la misma marca que kratos lo que llamo la atencion a todas esque un tatuaje paresido al de clayton carmine con la frase "hermanos asta el final traducida al español" tenia una playera negra y una chaqueta blanca con regro con unos pantalones cortos de color negro-

tayson:wow asta yo no me lo esperaba- agarra un espejo y se fija todos sus rasgos-valla si que me veo uapo jajaja

angie:oye tienes el tatuaje le los hermanos

-en eso todos pestaron atencion al braso izquirdo de tayson y si era el mismo tatuaje que decia hermanos asta el final recordando la muerte de dom"la verdad asta yo llore su muerte"-

tayson:ooh valla-soltando unas lagrima de tristesa esto no paso por desapercibo por todos-

rainbow:estas bien tayson?

tayson:no, no estoy bien, estoy bien-recordando la muerte de dom los 3 hermano eran muy pegados a esa saga y ver como dom muere fue un disparo al corazon-solo recorda algo que paso hace tiempo-las chicas desidieron dejar pasar ese momento-

-las chicas se dieron cuenta que eran las 09:45 pm los todos se despidieron y las 2 hermanas se fueron ala granja y tayson se fue a las nube mas sercada pero no estaba solo alguien lo estaba observando-

 **Tayson POV**

yo:aaaaah que hermoso dia

¿?:hola

me levante de la nuve bien que era rainbow dash

yo:oooh rainbow que haces aca no deverias estar en tu casa?

dash:enrialidad vos estas en mi casa

me doy cuenta que estaba en un suelo echo de nuves

yo:pero que, yo estaba en una nueve hace un momento que paso

dash:la nuve devio haverse unificado con mi casa y no te diste cuenta,bueno ya que estas aca que te parese si te quedas a dormir en mi casa-dijo un poco sonrojada-

yo:(hoy cojo jejejejeje)ok

dash:pe-pero e-en mi cama

yo:aa- o-ok

pov tercera persona

-en eso los dos se van a dormir en la misma cama tayson no podia dormir y luego mira a rainbow durmiendo y no se le ocurro otra que abrazarla y se hacerca mas a ella, **06:12 AM** rainbow se despiesta y nota algo y se da cuenta que esta siendo abrazada por tayson aun en su forma alicornio y ala ves sonrojandose-

rainbow:tay despierta...despierta tay-intento despestarlo pero derrepente sintio algo en sus parte noble y se dio cuenta que era el miembro de tayson poniendose super roja-tayson despierta!

tayson:eee que pasa...oh hola rainbow dormiste bien-lo dijo un poco dormido-

rainbow:t-tu p-pene esta en mi trasero-muy sonrojada-

tayson:algun problema...pues tu tienes tu trasero en mi soldado

-despues de eso tayson se levanta y se viste con su ropa y sale de la casa de rainbow pero no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo obserbado por muchos pegasos y sale volando en la direccion del bosque everfree-

¿?:pero que demonios viste eso spitfire

spitfire:si hay que avisarle a las princesas de nuestro allasgo vamos suarin

suarin:ok vamos

 **fin del cap 1**


	2. Chapter 2

akirarealhumano **grasias, no me di cuenta antes porque escribi esta historia ala 2 o** 3 **de la mañana y bueno lo intentare mejorar por ti sempai :D  
**

 **a una cosa mas agan como que solo a tayson le dieron el brazalete y twiligt no es princesa por simples rasones  
**

 **cap2:una visita y una historia**

 **angie POV**

-me levante de mi cama echa de paja y desperte a laura con una cachetada, salimos del granero y nos encontramos con twiligt y applejack con un pergamino en las manos-

yo:hola que pasa

laura:por que esas caras

angie:si por que esas caras acaso sus novios de echaron a otras?

laura:ssssh

angie:jaja perdon

twiligt:no, es que cuando estaba por ir con applejack a tomarnos una birras el sucio de spike me eructo en la cara un pergamino de la princesa

 **nota:perdon no me pude resistir(2 horas antes-6:35)** _  
_

en un castillos en las montañas

guardia:princesa, la capitana de los wonderlbolts quiere verla

¿?:dejela pasar porfavor

spitfire:pincesa celeastia(haciendo una reverencia)

celestia:que sucede spitfire

suarin:encontramos a un alicornio

celestia:en donde los encontraron="lo encontramos cerca de cloudsdale se dirijia en bosque everfree=me lo puedes describir

spitfire:era de pelaje blanco grisaseo,su melana era como fuego de color verde,tenia una franjas de color naranja y celestes en las alas,(nota:olviden lo de kratos me exedi)tenia una especie de dibujos en el brazo izquierdo o derecho no me acuerdo bien.

celestia:ok...avisare a mis guardias para mandarlos al bosque everfree...ya se pueden ir

los dos:grasias princesa(se retiran)

celestia:*mmmmh un alicornio le avisare a las chicas para que tambien lo busquen*

 **ACTUALIDAD 8:35 AM**

angie: y que dice el pergamino(hacercandoce con laura a leer)

 _mi fiel estudiante te informo haserca de la aparicion un alicornio serca de cloudsdale actual direción everfree enviare a un grupo de guerdias a buscarlo nesecito de tu ayuda y el de los demas elementos de la armonia para iniciar la busqueda_

 _R: Princesa Celestia_

laura:genial el tarado de tayson se olvido de cambiar de forma, angie trae mi escopeta vamos a cazar patos

angie:entendido...alto no mejor dejemos que lo capturen MUAJAJAJAJAJA

laura:si dejamos que lo capturen imaginate lo que le haran, chicas vamos a buscar a tayson

applejack:voy avisamos alas demas

laura:no las vallas solo nosotras

angie:segura hermana?

vamos

 **bosque everfree pov 3 persona**

tayson:DAAAARK DONDE ESTAS...carajo aca fue la ultimas ves que lo v...a hora me doy cuenta...MIERDA SE ME CALLO EL BOLSO AZUL

y de la nada aparece la esfera de color morado dark con el bolso

dark:bro se te callo el bolso

tayson:AAAAAAAAAAH pemdejo no me asustes asi

dark:bueno toma

tayson se dirije hacia dark y agarra el bolso en eso dark le dice hacerca del brasalete

dark:tayson te tengo que dicir algo hacerca del brasalete

tayson:de que cosa

dark:veras ese brasalete puede combinar otras transformaciones osea que puedes usar esa transformacion de alicornio con otra...pero tenes que desbloquear esa abilidad y para hacerlo tenes que transformarte el algunas criaturas pero como yo cree este brasalete te permitire usarlo pero solo prodras combinar solo una ves y si lo desbloques podras combinar otras 4 criaturas haora solo podes hacerlo con dos aca te dejo la lista cuendo allas cumplido la lista te desbloqueare las otras 2 combinaciones pero cuando estes transformado esta combinacion usara un 40% de tu energia solo usala en caso de amergencia.

lista _:_

 _una manticora_

 _una hidra_

 _un dragon_

 _un minitauro_

 _un changeling_

dark:aaa y una cosa mas cuando te transformas en un personaje de alguna serie o mounstruo adquieres sus habilidades pero tendras que entrenar con esas habilidades te puedes tardar meses inclusive años y para tansformarte en todas las criaturas de este mundo tenes que encontrarlas e intentar transformarte en ellas y se te guardaran en el guante

tayson:grasias dark

dark:no ay de que bro... a por cierto a hora mismo podes combinar esa transformacion con otra pero descuida de dire como se hace pero despues lo aremos ademas si hases la combinacion el brasalete se combertira en un guante del mismo color lo podes personalizar pero eso es para despues y a la ves se te guardara esa combinacion y si piensas que no podras usar las otras 2 transformaciones no te preocupes un ejemplo seria si combinas ese alicornio con un dragon se te guarda la combinacion pero aun haci podras usar al alicornio y al dragon...a y una cosa mas la princesa cestia se entero de tu aparicion a hora te esta buscando transformate devuelta a tu forma humana

tayson intenta destransformarce pero no pudo

tayson:eee que sucede no puedo volver

dark:espero no allas quedado haci para siempre intenta de nuevo-lo intento 3 veses mas pero le resultado es el mismo-creo que te quedaras haci para siempre

tayson:bueno no importa se lo dire despues a las chicas

cuando tayson se da la vuelta y camina unos paso se encuentra con las chicas

twiligt:TAYSON TE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO

laura:tay la princesa celestia se entero de tu aparicion y mando a un grupo de guardias a buscarte

angie:la cagaste,te jodiste, no tenes novia

tayson:y vos sos virgen, cambiando de tema que ere?

applejack:bueno terroncito tienes dos obciones desaparecer por un tiempo o dejas que te llevemos con la princesa junto con los demas guardias

tayson:bueno desapareser suena tentador pero pensandolo bien...sera mejor dejarme llevar pero me pondre algo en la cara-en eso abre y saca el casco de guardia onice pero de sa cuenta que no le entra por la forma de su cabesa y tamaño-mierda no puedo-en eso escucha una vos en su cabesa-

darck:*oye usa el brasalete para crear una replica de ese casco y usarlo y si quieres puedes copiar toda la armadura*

tayson:*estas en mi cabesa?*

dark:*no, te esto hablando telespaticamente para copiar el casco dejalo en el suelo y pon una mano en el casco y la otra cerca del caso a la misma altura e imagina el casco y listo nos vemos luego*

tayson:*nos vemos*

tayson deja el casco en el suelo y hace lo que le dice en eso las chicas se pregunta que hace y ven una luz en la palma de la mano de color blando y en la otra que no tenia el casco de guardia onice sale una luz azul y poco a poco aparece el casco con la forma perfencta para su cabesa y en la zona del cuerno tiene una apertura y a un lado del casco en la zona derecha tennia un dibujo de la cabesa de un tigre pintado del mismo color azul-pondre el link de el face de un amigo que tiene el . ?id=100016690593156- despues de eso las chicas se quedan asombradas en eso tayson se pone el casco

laura:como hiciste eso?

tayson:es una de las habilidades del brazalete, bueno mejor vamos...AH y una cosa inventen una historia por que si descubren que soy humano cagamos entendido y ustedes dos apuntadondo a twiligt y applejack diganles a las demas que no puedo volver a ser un humano por que el bresalete no me deja

laura:como que no te deja

tayson:no me deja ser humano devuelta los intente 3 veses y chicas avisenles que vamos a inventar una histora a la princesa-las dos asintieron-

cuando salieron del bosque con tayson se encontraron con 5 gurardias solares las demas chicas en eso los guardias se percatan de las 2 humanas y del alicornio todos se ponden en posicion de ataque

twiligt:alto ellas son amigas no son malas

angie:baja la lanzan antes de que te la meta por donde no te cabe(se lo dijo al guardia que tenia delante sacandole una gota de sudor )

cuando twiligt dijo eso todos se tranquilisaron y twiligt junto a applejack le cotaron sobre lo que hara tayson todas menos rarity estubo de acuerdo pero despues acepto pero un guardia se dirigio al alicornio

guardia:disculpe señor pero la princesa nos mando a buscarlo

tayson:ok chicas vamso

en eso dos carrosas y los guardias les disen que suban esepto tayson

guardia:señor porfavor suba

tayson:no es nescesario se donde queda el castillo y queiro probar un hechiso nuevo y dime tayson

guarida:cual hechiso señor tayson?

tayson:me alejare un poco por que es un echiso de trasnsformacion(imprecionando al guardia)

en eso tayson se transforma en la booster gear armor (high school DXD) con las alas y la cola en ves de la cabesa en la cadera todos se quedan impactados, el guardia se hacerca a los demas para avirsarle que es el alicornio llamado tayson en eso todos suben y se dirijen a al castillo en una formacion, una carrosa en la derecha y la otra ala izquierda y tayson en el medio despues de 30 min volando llegan al castillo y aterrisan en la zona de entrenamiento y se ve que un monton de guardias salen del castillo y rodean al dragon de color rojo y aparecen en un flash de luz 3 princesas aparecen enfrente del dragon metalico

tayson:es un gusto conocerlas princesas(haciendo una _reverenc_ ia)

celestia:que hases en mis tierras dragon

se hacerca luna a celestia

luna:hermana siento algo raro en este dragon

tayson:no quiero faltarle el respeto princesa, usteded envio a sus guardias a buscarme

cuando dice eso un brillo blanco aparece y donde estaba el dragon aparece el alicornio dejando en shock a las princesas y a todos los guardias

tayson:que pasa princesas el dragon les comio la lengua jajajajaja

candace:co-como e-es pocible que hicieras eso

tayson:un mago nunca revela sus secretos jajaja

todos saliendo de shock y ya todos los guardias transquilos se van a sus puestos dejando a una 6 guardias con las 3 princesas y fue cuando los 3 ce presentan

twiligt:hola princesas(reverencia)queria presentarle a tayson y a sus hermasnas

las 3 princesas:TIENES HERMANAS¡

tayson:no griten, y si tengo dos hermanas las 2 tienen 16 y yo tengo 18 pero se podria decir que no son alicornio, vamos chicas bajen

las dos hermanas vajan de la carrosa y se dirijen hacia tayson

tayson:antes que nada yo me llamo tayson falcon y ella es angie señalando a la rubia de ojos verde y ella es laura señalando a la castaña de ojos

laura:hola mucho gusto princesa(reverencia)

angie:hola-laura le da un codaso-hola a todas-haciendo reir a las princesas-

celestia:perdon pero quisiera sabe que son

laura:bueno...veres yo soy una humana junto a angie que...somos de otro mundo y fuimos absorbidas por un portal hace 3 dias y tayson nos rescato de una manticora en esos 3 dias son volvimos una familia-cuando termino dejando conmovidas a las princesas-

angie:mejor vamos adentro-11 asintieron(3 princesas 1 alicornio 1 humana 6 elementos de la armonia menos angie son 11)

todos entraron los guardias se fueron de la sala del trono y empesaron a hablar

celestia:cuantame mas de ti tayson y que es ese casco

tayson:bueno fui criado por 2 dragones ancianos nunca pude conecer a mis padre segun ellos me encontraron debajo de un arbol serca con un casco el mismo casco que tengo en la cabesa de un rio cuando cumpli 4 años me enseñaron a como usar amagia despues de tanto solo pude aprender a el hechiso dde transformarme y me regalaron este brasalete que esta unido a mi y lo especial de este brasalete me permite transformarme sin usar magia-sorprendiendo a las princesas ecepto a las demas que sabian que hera una historia-

celestia:y de donde sacaron ese maravillo artefacto

tayson:ellos nunca me dijieron solo me decian cuando sea mas grande me diran pasaron los años y cumpli 13 pero por un problema que ocurrio no pude aprender a volar, me fracture las alas solo puedo volar si me transformo pero no importa pero cuando(sacando una lagriama pero por el casco no sevian recordando la muerte de sus verdaderos padre y con una vos quebrada)c-cumpli 16 mi-mis padre e-sos dos dragones que tanto queria aunque no eran mis padres biologicos aun asi los queria lle-llego el dia ese tragico dia ellos fueron cruelme-mente asesinados por un dragon(callendo al suelo arrodillado)sus ultimas palabras fueron hijo...nunca...olvides quienes somos...nunca dejes de sonreir...aunque no eramos tus padre bilogicos...eso no nos impidio criarte y amarte...toma...este casco lo encontramos...junsto a ti...adios hijo nuestro...vive feliz(llorendo)-cuando termino de contar sus hermanas tambien lloraron recordando como murieron sus padre hay fue cuando celestia bajo de su trono tratando de reconformar a tayson recordando ese tragico dia-

celestia:(cuan unas lagrimas)ya todos esta bien a hora viviras en equestria con nosotros-abrasondolo-

tayson:grasias princesa se lo agradesco de corazon

todos se asercaron para abrasar a tayson despues de eso las mane 6 se fueron a sus hogares dejando a los 6 hablando

candace:tayson por que tu melena es asi?

tayson:asta yo si se la respuesta

luna:y que es uso que tenes en tu braso parace una cutie mark?

tayson:a eso no esto es tatuaje me lo hiso en honor a un amigo era un changeling el fue expulsado de su colmena por ser diferente hace 2 años desde entonces el estaba bagando por hay y me lo encontre serca de un peñasco el cuando me vio me dijo que no le haga daño no lo hise despues de chalar me conto como lo despreciaban por ser diferente a los demas despues nos hisimos los mejores amigos pero el se sacrifico para sarvarme de una hidra

luna:ooh lo siento no devi preguntar

tayson:no te preocupes eso ya paso(acarisiendo la crim de luna probocando de suelo unos gemidos)bueno que era es

laura:(revisando su celu)son las 4:45 pm

angie:donde nos quedamos a dormir?

celestia:descuida hay muchas habitacion en este castillo

angie:PERFECTO metengo que ir adormir que no soy de las que se levantan temprano

luna:yo te llevare a tu habitacion, alguien mas quiere que yo lleve?

tayson: a hora que lo dises yo nesecito dejar esto-mostrando le bolso azul-creo me me olvide mi otro bolso en la casa de raimbow dash-cuando dijo eso celestia y luna se enojaron un poco-

luna:disculpa como que en la casa de raimbow dash?(con celos)

tayson:aa es que me dormi en una nuve y cuando abri los ojos estaba en la casa de raimbow dash y ella me invito a domir pero junto a ella osea los dos en la misma cama pero no podia dormir entonses la abrase y me dormi-cuando lo dijo asi como asi las dos princesas se morian de celos y candace se moria de risa por la expreciones de sus dos tias-ya vuelvo voy a por el bolso y ya vuelvo ok?-se transformo de vuelta en el booster gear armor y se fue volando-

laura:por que se pusieron enojadas cuando dijo eso?...aaaaaaah les gusta mi hermanito eeeeh pillinas(con una cara picara)

luna:q-que no no esque(nerviosa y sonrojada)

celestia:no e-estamos es c-cierto(igual que luna)

laura y candace:nooo mientaaaan su nerviosis las delatan(riendo las dos)

 **fin cap 2**


	3. Chapter 3

avisosolo queria decir que escribo esta historia por simples rasones

1) esta historia solo fue creada por el unico propocito existente es pocas palabras...entreterme de esta vida de mierda que ni a mi peor enemigo le gustaria terner

2)no me importa si ponen"esta historia es una mierda" "tenes mucha falta de ortografia" cosas por el estilo la personalidad de los sujetos se la tienen que poner ustedes, ustedes me ahorran el trabajo duro y dejen las amenasas en especial los super fans bronys 777.777.777 de hp y un ataque de 1.000.000 con el poder de destruir planetas porfabor son grandes tienen nose...40¡ CARAJO¡...mil disculpas perdon me exedi pero bastante jaja


End file.
